The Loud House: Loudball Z
by Thomas Epplestone
Summary: I came up with this parody based off the billy and Mandy episode Chickenball Z. The plot is the same but with a few changes. I thought I would be cool to have Lynn and Lincoln fighting it out near towards the end. Hope you enjoy it. The Loud house is owned by Chris Savino and Billy and Mandy are owned by Maxwell atoms.


EXT. ROYAL WOODS KARATE DOJO - DAY

We open up with the Royal Woods Karate Dojo itself.

INT. ROYAL WOODS KARATE DOJO

We see Lynn Loud in her full Karate Gi punching at something in front of the camera.

LYNN

Put your hands up, Leni.

She punches again and tells Leni to defend herself.

LYNN (CONT'D)

Come on. I said defend yourself.

It's revealed that she's punching Leni in the gut as she's standing still like a sitting duck.

LYNN (CONT'D)

Come on, Leni.

(Punches her again)

Come on, Leni.

(Punches her in the gut again)

Come on, Leni.

She does another blow to the gut but Leni is bruised in the gut and Lynn chastises her about not defending herself.

LYNN

What's with you, Leni?! You'll never learn to defend yourself at this rate.

LENI

My brain oozed into my gut.

Lynn then spots something that catches her eye. She dashes offscreen and reads a poster for an international Karate Tournament.

LYNN

International Karate Tournament, all ages welcome. First place wins, 80,000 dollars in cash!

EXT. ROYAL WOODS KARATE DOJO - DAY

We then see Lori trying to put a bandage on Leni who's offscreen.

LORI

Put the bandage on, Leni.

LENI (O.S.)

No.

LORI

Quit being such a baby.

LYNN

Lori, I want you to get me a black belt so I can enter the junior Karate Tournament.

LORI

Listen up. I'm literally tired of doing everything you requested. It's always "Lori do this, Lori do that". I'm sick and tired of it.

LENI

Lori, I think I'm gonna barf.

LYNN

Fine.

Lynn turns her back on Lori and walks offscreen.

EXT. LOUD HOUSE - DAY

We see the loud house itself.

INT. LOUD HOUSE LIVING ROOM

We see Lynn Loud sitting down with a long face.

LYNN

Gee, I have been relying too much on Lori recently. But I need that 80,000. I might as well not go.

She gives a sigh as her dreams are shattered.

Just then Lana comes in asking Lynn what's up.

LANA

Hi, Lynn. Why the long face, Lynn?

LYNN

Oh it's this Karate tournament, Lana. I need to compete but it requires a Brown belt or above.

LANA

Well if I were you, I'd go to a shop of lucky charms. That's how I got my lucky bone.

LYNN

Know what, Lana? You're right. I'd better go.

Lynn goes off screen and Lana looks at the camera and then says something to the audience.

LANA

Hey, don't look at me. I keep my bone in a safe place.

EXT. LUCKY SHOP - DAY

Lynn looks at the lucky shop that sells any item with a lucky charm.

LYNN

This must be the shop that Lana was on about. Better see what they've got.

Lynn proceeds to go into the shop.

INT. LUCKY SHOP - DAY

Lynn is in the shop where she meets a Japanese-American shop keeper named Mako.

MAKO

Hi there, young lady, what can I do for you?

LYNN

I'm looking for a lucky charm to aid me in an upcoming Karate Tournament.

MAKO

Ooh, Karate eh?

LYNN

Yes, but my big sister doesn't want to help me.

MAKO

Oh dear. Say I got something that you'd be very interested in.

(Hands out a box)

It dates all the way back to the dawn of man, and only the chosen one can harness it's power.

Mako opens the box to reveal a Loudball, it floats from the box and goes to Lynn.

MAKO

Behold, the ancient Loudball. Once handled, it's Powers will be yours.

LYNN

Powers eh? Will this make me a black belt?

MAKO

Uh, Yeah just touch it.

Lynn resumes to proceed but asks Mako again.

LYNN

Is this full of fighting spirit?

MAKO

Uh, maybe.

LYNN

Well, here goes nothing.

Lynn touches the ball and it gives out a unique glow.

FADE OUT:

FADE IN:

EXT. ROYAL WOODS STADIUM - NIGHT

We see the Royal woods stadium as the Karate tournament takes place.

COMMENTATOR (V.O.)

Welcome one and all for the Royal Woods International Karate Tournament.

I/E. ROYAL WOODS STADIUM - NIGHT

COMMENTATOR (CONT'D)

We have got a huge crowd here tonight, and they've come for one reason. To watch little kids beat each other up in one on one matches.

Next we see Lori with her little brother Lincoln Loud and he asks Lori why they're here.

LINCOLN

Lori, why did you drag me here?

LORI

I love to see kids being literally turned into human pretzels in VIP view.

She gasps at something offscreen. Then we see Lynn Loud in her full Karate suit with a Black belt.

COMMENTATOR (V.O.)

Making her way to the ring is our first contender, Lynn Loud.

Then we see Lynn accompanied by Mako.

COMMENTATOR (CONT'D)

She's acompannied by her trainer, Mako.

LORI

Trainer?

Lynn goes up to the ring to see her opponent that she'll be facing.

COMMENTATOR (V.O.)

Facing off against Lynn is another contender introducing Hawk.

It's Hawk from the Loudest Yard and Tricked. He is seen in his Karate Outfit and brown belt and asks Lynn a question.

HAWK

You got something to say to me, ponytail?

LYNN

Your mother has a husband who's known for wrong decision making.

HAWK

No-one talks about my mother that way.

Hawk proceeds to punch Lynn, but Lynn grabs his right hand, and then throws him out of the arena. Everyone is shocked at what they saw including Lori.

LORI

Jumpin geronimo!

COMMENTATOR

Lynn just threw Hawk clear out of the arena!

LYNN

Who's next?

The gong sounds then we see a montage of Lynn beating up her opponents.

Lynn is against Cindy vortex from Jimmy Neutron and kicks her in the stomach. Then she goes all the way to other matches beating up her opponents until she reached the champion match.

COMMENTATOR

Lynn has advanced all the way to the championship match against the reigning champion. Donk.

Lynn flies up and dashed towards Donk and he flies out of the ring ending the match.

COMMENTATOR

And it's over! Lynn has won the championship.

The prize giver comes in to give Lynn the trophy with the prize money in it.

PRIZE GIVER

Congratulations. Here's your prize money you powerful lass.

Lynn then says she requires more opponents to challenge.

LYNN

Infidel! I do not require prizes. I require opponents to challenge my skills, now!

Lori begins to wonder what is going on with Lynn.

LORI

What's gotten into that girl?

She notices Mako laughing, she has an idea and goes toward him having a conversation with him.

LORI (CONT'D)

Your student is very talented.

MAKO

Totally.

LORI

I bet she'd be good at harming everyone with deadly pranks and traps.

MAKO

I know, isn't it cool?

LORI

Hi, Luan.

MAKO

(In Luan's Voice)

Oh, fudge.

Mako takes off his mask only revealing to be Luan in disguise.

LUAN

You tricked me, Lori.

LORI

What are you up to, Jokester.

LUAN

Oh you know just having fun with tricking everyone, and there's nothing you can do about it.

She laughs like she did in the April fools episodes Season 2 and 3 and she goes off.

Lori thinks about stopping Lynn bit has other ideas.

LORI

(Thinking)

I could literally stop Lynn myself but.

Just then an idea pops up.

LORI (CONT'D)

(Thinking)

Maybe there's a better way to beat her.

Next we see Lincoln playing on his handheld console and Lori walks over to him.

LORI

Whatcha doing, Lincoln?

LINCOLN

Playing Ace Savvy Smackdown.

LORI

Well, I know a much better game. Want to play?

LINCOLN

Ok.

LORI

Good then come with me.

LINCOLN

Eh?

Sometime later Lynn is still in the ring asking who's brave to take her on.

LYNN

Is there no-one brave enough to challenge me?

Lincoln comes in from off-screen.

LINCOLN

Hey!

Lynn turns to see Lincoln in his Karate gi and a blacker belt, the 2 siblings look at each other menacingly for a face-off to end all face-offs.

LYNN

Lincoln, you look like a dope.

LINCOLN

When I left you, I was but a dope. Now I'am the master.

Lynn makes her move and punches Lincoln onto the floor. He gets back up and the 2 siblings are battling it out and then they grab each other's hands with their faces too close to each other.

LYNN

Give up, Lincoln. You can't win.

Lincoln pushes Lynn away from her and she falls to the ground. She then gets back up on her feet and she and Lincoln goe all out such as punching and dodging and also slapping each other.

COMMENTATOR

They're killing themselves out there and I've never seen a fight this intense before.

Meanwhile Lori and Luan are still watching egging either Lincoln and Lynn to win.

LORI

Come on, Lincoln, don't give up!

LUAN

Go on, Lynn, knock Lincoln into the ground!

LORI

Luan!

While that's going on, Lynn and Lincoln have stopped fighting and they're bruised, Lynn spits her tooth out and is about to go full energy.

LYNN

Looks like I'll have to use my full energy to beat you, Stinkin.

LINCOLN

Bring it on, Snorezilla.

Just then the 2 siblings unleash their energy and their auras go haywire and everyone starts to panic and leave the stadium.

Lincoln buffs his energy up to maximum and while that is going on, Rita and Lynn Sr are among the escaping crowd.

RITA

That's it, Lynn! No more sugar for Lincoln!

Once the crowd left the stadium blows up and is nothing more than a pile of rubble.

Lori and Lynn are the only ones standing and gloat about what had just happened.

LORI

Wow! I can't believe those two turned themselves into human pretzels!

LUAN

Looks like I get to do more pranks on everyone.

Both Luan and Lori high-five.

LORI

Everyone wins!

Just then Lynn's voice is heard and she demands her prize money.

LYNN

No. I win. And I want my 80,000 dollars.

LINCOLN

And I want a pizza.

LUAN

What the heck are you gonna do with 80,000?

INT. ROYAL WOODS GYM

Lynn is giving all of her winning money to the gym owner a day later.

LYNN

(Giving her prize money)

79,000. 80,000.

GYM OWNER

Thank you for all of this money, Lynn, the gym is all yours.

He goes off leaving Lynn In charge.

GYM OWNER (CONT'D)

Good luck whipping people into shape.

Then the fox quintuplets and other gym members show up and Lynn gets to work to whip em into shape.

LYNN

Alright now you maggots. We got work to do.

We cut to the gym with a sign that says under new management.


End file.
